DeTrAs De Un GrAn AmOr ღღღ HaY uNa GrAn HiStoRiA
by SereyDarien
Summary: la historia de dos personas que se aman pero por azares del destino fueron separadas, ¿podran algun dia concretar su amor? ¿O acaso su destino es no poder estar juntos?. solo el Prologo arriba!


Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Detrás De Un Gran Amor… Hay Una Gran Historia**

Prologo

Lo mas probable es que todos se preguntaran quien soy y porque razón cuento esta historia, bueno para empezar yo solo soy un hombre que ha tenido la fortuna de encontrar el verdadero amor, ese que muy pocos conocen.

Oh!! Si fui afortunado a encontrar a esa mujer, la que quería que fuera mi esposa, la que desee que fuera la madre de mis hijos, con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida entera. Bueno pero debo confesarles que no todo fue color de rosa, que en la vida se debe de luchar para obtener lo que queremos. Se debe sufrir para después sentir el júbilo de la felicidad. Y aunque el destino siempre este en nuestra contra cuando el amor es verdadero la felicidad siempre llega a nuestra puerta.

Algo de lo que siempre estuve seguro fue que nuestras almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y aunque nuestra separación nos dolió en el fondo del corazón, yo siempre supe que nos volveríamos a encontrar, tal vez en otra vida o tal vez en esta misma y sabia que cuando ocurriera este reencuentro nos volveríamos amar y no solo por esta vez si no por todas las veces anteriores.

He de admitir que el verano que pase a su lado fue el mas hermoso que he vivido en los pocos años que tenia de vida y aun lo mantengo en mi mente y en mi corazón, porque en ese tiempo descubrí lo que es el amor y no cualquier tipo de amor, tuve la fortuna de poder tener la sensación del amor verdadero de ese que eres capaz de hasta entregar tu vida por la del ser amado. Fui bendecido de poder sentir lo que es amar sin límites a una mujer y también de saber lo que es ser amado por una mujer.

Pero por azares del destino nos hemos separado y aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, así fue como sucedieron las cosas, y en ese tiempo solo me quedo el recuerdo, Su Recuerdo.

Ahora a mis cincuenta y algo años de edad, soy un viejo que pudo conocer la felicidad y si quieres conocer mi historia, ven te invito a escucharla ya que solo son pocos los afortunados de conocer tal dicha de mi alma.

¿Que si nos volvimos a encontrar?, si lo hicimos, pero con una pequeña diferencia, que ella estaba comprometida. Pero aquí no acaba nuestra historia!!!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hola!!! Hola!!!

Bueno, bueno, ja hasta yo me sorprendí no sé de donde me salió todo eso que acaban de leer jejeje.

Pero bueno aquí otra de mis adaptaciones, yeah adaptación, inspiración, lo que sea de un libro y de una peli jejeje les digo el nombre!!! Mmm no lo sé, es que con el misterio se hace mas interesante y así ustedes van uniendo el rompecabezas y descubre de que libro o peli se trata jajaja.

Por el momento así se los dejo para que piensen de cual libro y peli se tratan jeje aunque dudo que con el puro prologo lo descubran o a lo mejor ya lo saben jeje.

No se si toda la historia vaya ser narrada por este misterioso hombre (mmm quien será?) pero bueno el prologo por lo menos lo fue ya veremos cómo se continua.

Bueno solo les quería mostrar mi nuevo proyecto, lamentablemente este aun no lo voy a continuar, no tengo nada avanzado y mientras no termine los otros dos fics que tengo en progreso (Un jefe para navidad y como si fuera cierto) dudo que continúe con este, pero bueno la iniciativa ya está puesta y de que lo continuo, lo continuo pero no sé cuándo.

Tal vez tenga mucho misterio el comienzo pero conforme avance la historia espero se vayan despejando, okis.

Si quieren leer un parrafo del libro en mi profile hay a uno escrito.

Bueno me despido y hasta pronto, si quieren ir dejando sus comentarios, sugerencias, lo que quieran son bienvenidos.

Adiós!!!

Any


End file.
